


Disposable Superheroes

by Dendritic_Trees



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Halo Fusion, Alternate Universe - Military, Child Soldiers, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees
Summary: As the Earth/Covenant War comes to a close Captain James Rhodes is assigned a new mission, former Captain and newly minted Spartan Steve Rogers is assigned a new command, and ONI Agent Phil Coulson is assembling a new team.





	1. Reassignment

**Author's Note:**

> “Tread damned lightly. This thing goes public, people find out we’re making ‘disposable heroes’, and morale will plummet across the fleet.”  
> (Admiral Margaret O. Parangosky to Colonel James Ackerson)

“Captain Rhodes, come in.”

“Admiral Fury,” said Rhodey, walking in and drawing himself up in front of Nick’s desk.

“Come in, sit down.I have a mission brief for you,” said Nick. 

“Sir, I _just_ received a new assignment from Lord Hood,” Rhodey objected, “also unless I missed some very important paperwork, I work for the Navy, not ONI.”

“Well it is the office of _naval_ intelligence. You’ll be handling both, and before you ask, I did clear it with Terrance,” Fury said.He pulled a data pad, and a bottle of scotch out of his desk.

Rhodey settled into a chair and looked over the data pad while Fury poured scotch.

“Sir, this looks more like a job for the 717th. Possibly the entire 717th” Rhodey complained, “and I don’t really have the facilities to house a team of civilian scientists.”

“Do I look insane, I know that, we’re already retrofitting the _Patriot_ with an armour bay, a couple of labs won’t pose a problem.I know you have the space.Besides, Spartan teams need technicians.”

“I already have an engineer who can handle that.”

“Not Stark.”

“He’s perfectly capable.”

“He has six separate disciplinary offences for being an insubordinate pain in the ass.I’m not trusting him with Mjolnir.”

“He also has six commendations from preventing my ship from actually exploding.I trust him with the Shaw-Fujikawa drive and the fusion reactor.”

“Dr. Fitz is an expert who helped design the mjolnir systems.”

“And he’ll be reassigned as soon as you find something else for him to do. Fireteam Avenger is permanently assigned to my ship, they need a permanent technician.”

Fury glowered at him and huffed, “fine. Stark is your problem.”

“And that’s the way I like it,” said Rhodey.

“You always were crazy,” Fury said, “I’m glad you didn’t get blown up.”

“Yeah, you too,” said Rhodey.

“I’m immortal,” said Fury, “ask anyone. Me and Admiral Parangosky, we’re indestructible, we’ll be running this place forever.”

“I hope so Nick,” Rhodey said, and drained his glass.

“So, how’s the new bridge crew working out?” Nick asked, “because I know you’re too high-minded to just ask me to replace them if you don’t like them.Carter was one of ours originally, I wouldn’t mind having her back”

“I’ve only just finished breaking the new crew in, please don’t steal my tactical officer,” said Rhodey, dryly. 

He reached over and poured another finger of scotch, “they’re good people, its just - well, you know what it was like, the last couple of months. I’m still wrapping my head around losing Reach, I don’t think its actually hit me yet.”

Fury furrowed his brow and looked for a moment like he was about to say something, but an alert on his data pad chirped, and he looked down at it and then stood up. 

“No rest for the wicked?” Rhodey asked.

“Or the wicked aren’t resting,” said Fury, “I probably won’t catch you again before you leave.Good luck Captain.”

“Thank you sir,” said Rhodey.

“Don’t thank me yet,” said Fury as he turned to excuse himself, “there’s been a lot of damage done out there, and we’ve just dropped all of it in your lap. You’re going to need that luck.”

 


	2. Teammates

Natasha slipped past the _Iron Patriot’s_ regular crew and metaphorically waved her ONI badge at the ship’s goddamn hyper verbal AI until she shut up and let Natasha tuck herself into the opening of one of the maintenance tunnel so she could watch the set up for the science lab unannounced and unseen.  
 ****

Rhodes’ chief engineer, the one who made Fury and Coulson make faces every time his name was mentioned, had been locked out of the section while ONIs technicians installed the lab equipment, but Natasha could hear him pounding on the door and trying to get himself let back in. So he was shaping up to be just as troublesome as advertised.

Two of her new scientists had already arrived, and they were fluttering about the lab like distraught sparrows, attempting to direct the technicians and unpacking their equipment before there was space for it.

“No, no, no,” Simmons yelped, flailing her hands at the man adjusting the electrical lines, “that’s just not right, we’re going to need at least three outlets along the left wall.”

“Four would be better,” Fitz cut in, “five, ideally.”

“No, not that close together,” he added, as the tech signed audibly and started adjusting things.

“They look like ducklings,” Clint came to stand behind her with barely a whisper.

Natasha looked up and over her shoulder at him.

“Fluffy, baby ducklings,” Clint repeated, “quack.”

Natasha pressed one finger to her lips.

“We’re still missing one, right?” Clint finger-spelled.

“Banner,” Natasha returned, “I don’t know if he’s on board yet. He’s here for the Spartans though. We’re responsible for these ones.”

“Fun,” signed Clint.

Natasha just shook her head. She had her own appointments to keep with Dr. Banner, but she wasn’t going to be the first to bring it up.

Clint reached up and scritched his fingers across the crown of her head for a minute, until she’d had enough and ducked backwards and shoved him away.

There was a sudden crash. Fitz had stepped backwards and tripped over a box of his own equipment.

Clint tapped her shoulder to get her attention again, “backup’s coming.”

“I don’t know them,” signed Natasha, “I know you. I know Coulson. We’re a good team. We should stick together.”

“We’re still together Nat. Learn to make friends,” Clint signed, “besides, Melinda will be onboard any time now. Let’s go say hi to the third person you know who isn’t dead.”

They turned and padded back down the maintenance tunnel in sync.

“I know more than four people,” Natasha said, when they were deep enough into the ship that they wouldn’t be overheard.

“I know,” said Clint, “and just think about it Nat, soon you may regularly speak to as many as ten. Try not to overexert yourself. Ease into it slowly.”

“I hate you so much,” said Nat, “and this boat is still awful.”

Clint slung an arm around her shoulders until they slipped out back into the main corridor and slid apart again.


End file.
